Erythrixanthia
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Erythrixanthia terdiri dari dua kata. Erythro dan Xantho. Red dan Yellow. Romantisme sepasang kekasih dan rasa peduli terhadap Bumi membawa perubahan besar terhadap kehidupan manusia di masa depan. Fic spesial Hari Pohon Sedunia. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow)


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan Hari Pohon Sedunia. Pairing:** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 _ **MarriedAU!Specialshipping, Fantasy!AU, Future!AU.**_

Ini adalah suatu cerah di Hutan Viridian. Pokemon liar berkeliaran di mana-mana di dalam hutan itu. Ada juga beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Ada yang sedang mencari Pokemon, ada yang mencari buah-buahan untuk dirinya dan Pokemonnya, ada yang mengambil beberapa ranting pohon untuk dijadikan kayu bakar, ada juga beberapa anak yang bermain di pinggil sungai yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan itu.

Ada juga yang hanya duduk dengan santai, bersandar pada pohon yang ada di hutan itu, sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Sebuah siang dengan langit biru luas terhampar. Dia juga melihat temannya yang sedang melukis sesuatu di pinggir sungai.

Orang yang bersandar pada pohon itu akhirnya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilukis oleh orang di pinggir sungai itu. Dia berdiri dan akhirnya berjaan mendekati orang itu. Saat dia sudah berada di samping orang itu, dia bertanya pada orang itu.

"Apa yang sedang kaugambar, istriku?" tanya seorang pria itu. Wanita yang melukis itu langsung berhenti melukis dan melihat ke arah orang yang bertanya padanya tersebut. Dia langsung tersenyum setelah melihat orang yang bertanya tersebut karena orang itu adala suaminya sendiri.

"Oh, aku sedang menggambar sebuah pohon, suamiku," kata perempuan itu. Aku heran.

"Mengapa kau menggambar pohon?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya, aku sedang memikirkan sebuah keindahan, kekuatan, kebermanfaatan, kesejukan, dan cinta. Kemudian, aku berpikir tentang pohon ini," kata perempuan itu.

"Bisakah kaujelaskan padaku maksud semua ini?" tanya sang pria.

"Pohon itu indah karena di dalamnya, ada banyak sekali guratan alam yang berisi kisah hidup sang pohon ini. Terkadang dia harus menghadapi badai kencang yang bias saja membuatnya rubuh. Namun, dia telah mengakar kuat ke dalam bumi, sehingga dia tetap tegak berdiri. Satu fakta menarik. Satu buah pohon besar seperti ini bisa menghasilkan oksigen sebanyak yang dibutuhkan dua orang. Aku sempat terharu saat kau memberikanku pohon," kata sang wanita.

"Ya, itu karena kau telah memberitahukanku tentang hal itu, dan di mataku, itu hal yang romantis. Jadi, aku memberikanmu sebuah pohon sebagai mas kawin dariku," kata sang pria.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menjadi sangat romantis. Aku kira kau hanya tahu hal berbau Pokemon," kata sang wanita.

"Ya, aku tidak akan hidup bersama Pokemon untuk selamanya kan?" tanya sang pria, lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Setelah mereka berhenti tertawa, sang wanita melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Untuk yang berikutnya, kau baru saja merasakannya tadi. Setelah kau berlatih dengan Pokemonmu, kau langsung beristirahat di bawah pohon itu. Sebelum kau tertidur, kau berkata 'Ahh, sejuknya,'. Itu bukti jelas bahwa pohon memberikan kesejukan dan perlindungan, baik dari panas maupun hujan," kata sang wanita.

Oh, benar juga," kata sang pria. Baru saja teringat peristiwa yang dia alami tadi.

"Lalu, pohon punya banyak manfaat. Pohon bisa menjadi sumber makanan, bahan bangunan, tempat rekreasi, konstruksi, tempat tinggal spesies makhluk hidup, dan banyak lagi, termasuk untuk pensil warna dan kertas yang kupakai untuk menggambar pohon ini," kata sang wanita.

"Tunggu, berarti kau membuat jumlah pohon berkurang dengan itu?" tanya sang pria.

"Kau belum tahu? Aku akan menanam kertas ini setelah aku selesai. Kertas ini jika ditanam di dalam tanah, akan dapat menumbuhkan tanaman lagi." Kata sang wanita. Aku kagum.

"Wah, ada yang seperti itu sekarang?" tanya sang pria.

"Yap. Kurang sedikit lagi dan gambarku selesai. Punya saran?" tanya sang wanita.

"Bagaimana dengan gambar kita?" tanya sang pria. Sang wanita tersenyum.

"Boleh," kata sang wanita. Kemudian, sang wanita memberikan sentuhan akhirnya dengan memberikan sketsa dari mereka berdua di samping pohon itu, dan setelah beberapa tambahan, akhirnya gambar sang wanita selesai.

 _Itu adalah mereka berdua yang berdiri bersama di samping pohon, menikmati matahari terbenam. Terlihat keindahan dan romantisme dari gambar tersebut dari kedua orang tersebut yang saling menggenggam tangan._

"Sudah selesai," kata sang wanita.

"Ya, sepertinya kita perlu memendam gambar ini sekarang," kata sang pria. Sang wanita tersenyum padanya dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih.

"Mengapa bersedih? Katanya ingin membantu pohon hidup kan? Terkadang, kita perlu mengorbankan sesuatu yang kita cintai untuk melindungi dunia ini. Termasuk kita mengorbankan kertas yang telah dilukis indah ini. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi pohon besar yang akan menaungi kita, anak-anak kita, cucu-cucu kita, dan generasi kita yang berikutnya. Hutan Viridian, rumah kita, adalah satu bagian besar Bumi. Jika kita membuatnya senang, maka seluruh Hutan Viridian akan merasa senang. Jika Hutan Viridian senang, maka seluruh Bumi senang dan akan memberikan kita kebahagiaan," kata sang pria.

Kemudian, sang pria mendekati sang wanita dan memeluknya.

"Mari kita lindungi Bumi ini, bersama. Ayo kita membuat pohon senang," kata sang pria. Sang wanita hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya, terharu dengan perkataan sang suami, dan mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya, mereka mengakhiri pelukannya dan berjalan ke sebidang tanah yang masih kosong.

"Mari kita kubur kertas yang bisa menjadi pohon ini. Kita berharap dia bisa menjadi pohon besar yang bisa membuat dunia ini semakin sejuk," kata sang pria. Sang wanita mengangguk, dan akhirnya mereka mengubur lukisan yang baru saja dibuat itu.

"Sayang, apakah kita masih hidup saat pohon ini sudah besar nanti?" tanya sang wanita.

"Entahlah. Ada kemungkinan besar kita sudah mati saat pohon ini sudah seperti pohon yang kubuat tempat beristirahat tadi. Namun, anak cucu kita akan merasakan kesejukan yang lebih dari pohon yang akan tumbuh ini," kata sang pria.

"Ini seperti kita ingin memberikan cinta kita kepada seluruh dunia, dari generasi ke generasi," kata sang wanita.

"Benar sekali. Jika kita diizinkan untuk kembali ke dunia ini setelah kita mati walaupun hanya sehari dan kita melihat anak cucu kita bersenang-senang di bawah pohon yang kita tanam ini, jelas aku tidak akan bisa menahan tangis haruku karena bahagia telah membuat mereka bahagia," kata sang pria.

"Aku juga," kata sang wanita yang sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya karena terharu lagi dengan bayangan masa depan yang akan mereka lihat.

Mereka saling berpelukan di dekat tempat dikuburnya kertas itu. Luar biasa, bahkan sebelum pohonnya muncul, mereka sudah merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat karena mereka sudah dapat membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lihat jikalau mereka melihat masa depan pohon ini.

Kebahagiaan yang abadi dan bertahan lama.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka terus merawat daerah itu, dan ketika tunas pohon itu mulai tumbuh, mereka nampak senang sekali. Mereka terus merawat pohon itu sampai bertambah besar. Bahkan setelah anak-anak mereka terlahir di dunia, mereka selalu menasihati anak-anak mereka.

"Anakku, rawatlah pohon ini, karena dunia ini memerlukan pohon termasuk dirimu. Buat pohon senang. Jika pohon senang, dunia akan senang dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan abadi,"

Itu diteruskan sampai ke anak cucu mereka. Akhirnya, keturunan besar dari sang pria dan sang wanita itu menjadi sebuah kelompok besar pelindung Hutan Viridian, baik yang diberkahi kekuatan dari hutan itu maupun tidak. Mereka semua bekerja sama melindungi pohon-pohon di dalam hutan itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Pada suatu hari, 1.000 tahun setelah peristiwa penanaman pohon itu, semua orang, keluarga besar dari generasi sang pria dan sang wanita, berkumpul untuk mendeklarasikan sesuatu.

"Semuanya, tolong tirukan ini. Ini adalah wujud keteguhan kita terhadap hutan ini," kata sang pemimpin. Akhirnya, sang pemimpin itu mengucapkan deklarasi itu.

 _Kami, keturunan 1.000 tahun dari Red dan Yellow, bersumpah untuk melindungi Hutan Viridian dari segala macam gangguan._

 _Kami, keturunan 1.000 tahun dari Red dan Yellow, bersumpah untuk menjaga Hutan Viridian agar tetap hijau dan lestari._

 _Kami, keturunan 1.000 tahun dari Red dan Yellow, bersumpah akan melindungi dan menjaga Bumi, sebagaimana Bumi melindungi dan menjaga kami._

 _Kami, Keluarga Erythrixanthia, Pelindung Hutan Viridian!_

Semuanya bersorak dan bersemangat berapi-api untuk mulai melakukan tugas mereka sebagai pelindung Hutan Viridian pada khususnya, dan pelindung Bumi pada umumnya.

Ini semua berawal dari dua orang kekasih yang mengorbankan lukisan terbaik mereka. Sebuah lukisan yang tertulis di bagian belakang gambar itu, namun tidak disadari oleh mereka berdua. Tulisannya adalah seperti ini.

 _Red, Yellow, ini dari generasi kami di masa depan. Bumi kami sudah rusak karena penebangan pohon yang tidak terkendali. Kami kekurangan air dan udara bersih. Kami melarat di sini._

 _Tolong, tanamkan kertas ini. Kertas ini bisa menjadi pohon apabila ditanami seperti kalian menanam pohon biasa._

 _Hanya kalianlah yang bisa menyelamatkan masa depan kami semua umat manusia. Tanamlah pohon dan rawatlah._

 _Buat pohon senang. Jika pohon senang, dunia akan senang dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan abadi._

"Itulah kisah dua anak manusia yang berhasil menyelamatkan kita semua umat manusia dari kehancuran karena keserakahan mereka sendiri," kata seorang kakek.

"Lalu, apa kertas itu masih ada?" tanya sang cucu.

"Tidak ada. Dia sudah berubah menjadi pohon yang sekarang ini kami namai 'Pohon Cinta'. Dari cinta mereka berdua, dan cinta mereka terhadap Bumi ini, manusia bisa selamat dari kehancuran," kata sang kakek.

"Wah, kakek, aku mau jadi seperti mereka!" seru sang cucu dengan riang.

"Kita sudah lebih mudah sekarang. Kita tinggal meraawt pohon dan menggunakannya seperlunya. Dengan itu, keseimbangan alam akan terjaga dank au bisa bermain dengan Pokemon yang lebih banyak lagi," kata sang kakek.

"Apakah kakek akan melihat ini terus?" tanya sang cucu.

"Semua orang memiliki batas hidup. Paling tidak, walaupun kakek nanti pergi, kau bisa melanjutkan kerja keras kakek untuk melindungi Bumi ini," kata sang kakek.

"Siap, kek!" seru sang cucu. Sang kakek tersenyum, kemudian mereka berdua melihat ke luar jendela kamar sang cucu.

Sebuah kota besar yang hijau karena penanaman pohon yang ada di setiap gedung. Hutan ada di sekeliling mereka. Modernisasi bergabung dengan alam, menghasilkan harmoni yang manusia kira hanya akan ada di dalam fantasi mereka.

2.000 tahun setelah Red dan Yellow menanam pohon itu dengan penuh cinta, Bumi sudah menjadi tempat yang lebih baik dengan alamnya yang lestari, tapi tetap futuristik.

 _Red dan Yellow bisa menyelamatkan dunia dengan cara sederhana._

 _Cinta_

 **Selesai.**

 _ **Red dan Yellow menyelamatkan dunia dengan cinta. Kini, giliran kita menyelamatkan Bumi dengan cinta. Tidak perlu repot. Merawat lingkungan agar tetap lestari saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi dengan menanam pohon dan membuatnya senang.**_

 _ **Buat pohon senang. Jika pohon senang, dunia akan senang dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan abadi.**_

 _ **Selamat Hari Pohon Sedunia.**_

 _ **RWD**_


End file.
